Heart on a String
by walkthroughhale
Summary: Malec revisited. A fan fiction based on my favourite pairing, from start to finish... My work's are not strictly canon.


It had felt like a million years since Alec had last looked at Jace with an overwhelming feeling of longing. The boy he had grown up with, looked up to, aspired to, was no longer just a boy. He was now a man. A man that Alec thought was the answer to all of his prayers. It hadn't been until recently that he realized what he was grasping so desperately to was the _idea_ of him, the _concept_ of Jace and what he represented to a lost, confused, still behind a closed door Shadowhunter too afraid to speak his mind. He had always been the introvert of the pair, envious of Jace's ability to speak his mind, to do whatever he wanted and to hell with the consequences. Perhaps that was what attracted Alec to the other so much. It gave him a sense of purpose, a direction in which to follow while he processed his internal dialogue over the years and came to terms with who he was.

Fast forward a few months since his little revelation, add in an ancient warlock with irresistible charms and Alec was finding it easier to come to terms with his identity, to be proud of what he felt in his heart. The way Magnus looked at him whenever he entered the room made him feel both vulnerable and invincible at the same time. Like, for the first time in his life he could have his cake _and_ eat it too. Especially now that Jace was with Clary and the two were riding their happily ever after down main street leaving Alec alone in his thoughts, no longer fearing the guilt gnawing at his insides for once loving his best friend. It was like the path was clear and those around him, those who **mattered** , didn't care with whom he held hands.

Alec often found his thoughts wandering to that studio apartment, to the Downworlder he left behind as he stepped out onto the field of battle, his combat boots planted firmly against the concrete and his sword glistening against the moonlight, locked in his tight fist. He couldn't really put a word to their relationship, wasn't entirely sure what to call their courtship at present but the idea of an entity such as that interested in a mere Shadowhunter like him was what drove him forward. Fighting the demons with ease as he plunged the blade through the heart of one and across the stomach of another. The soft glint of moonlight reflected on the blood of his fallen enemies, bringing a slight smile to his face. The shine reminded him of the myriad of silver usually adorned across the elegant fingers of Magnus Bane, the light in a room reflecting against them as he flourished his hands during speech.

Man, he was hooked.

Though, it felt good to admit it. At least to himself, in the dark of the night with no one else around. He'd not yet uttered those words out loud to the other but the time for that was nearing faster than he'd care to admit. Knowing he wouldn't be able to put off the confession much longer if the way his heart threatened to burst out of his chest anytime the warlock was near was anything to go by. Breathing heavily as he sheathed the blade, Alec wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the exertion in the recent fight, or anticipation knowing he'd soon be seeing him...

A slow clapping sound rang out in the alley, causing Alec to whip around fast, searching for the source of the sound. It was him. Perched against the wall in the far corner, almost completely shadowed by the night stood his Magnus. "What are you doing here?" he asked wearily, stepping over a fallen body to close the distance between the pair. "I just like watching you go to work." Magnus replied casually, as if this were just another day in the office. "You're rather impressive, Alexander." The compliment ran down Alec's spine. "How long have you been standing there?" his skin tingling at the knowledge that he'd been watched, Magnus' eyes trained on his every move as he fought. "Long enough." He murmured, lifting off the wall and taking a small step towards the Shadowhunter. The space between them so thin he could glance down and see every detail of Magnus' face, from the curve of his perfect lips to the details of his eyelashes. "Do you like watching me fight?" Alec asked, his tone shifting, darkening slightly.

"Yes" Magnus breathed, lust taking over as he thought back to the fight he had witnessed, to the sheer power Alec held within him. It was the biggest draw, the stoic nature of his a facade for his primal instincts. His eyes ran down Alec's body, soaking every inch of him in. He was clothed in his usual attire, a fitted low cut V-neck in black, partly tucked into his black jeans, the black belt held a large silver buckle to one side and his leather jacket hugged his shoulders in all the right places. The combat boots were down right bad ass, if you asked Magnus...and his hair it's usual disheveled mess, with the lengths parted to one side. Even in the still of the night, Magnus could see the blood of his slain demons soaking parts of his shirt and it only strengthened his desire for the young man.

"What do you like about it?" The other asked as Magnus' gaze settled back on his large hues, finding himself momentarily lost in the complexity of them...once again. Without thinking, his fingers ran gently down Alec's neck, finding a path towards his chest, over his hard abs..."Well, I like the way you move." He murmured, his fingers moving still ever further down. The tension between the two was palpable now, desire mirroring desire as his breath shortened. All the warlock could think about was Alec moving like that for _him_ , with nothing but power in his stride as he **took** the other with gusto. He felt his skin flush at the thought. Magnus let his fingers settle on Alec's belt, curling behind it and tugging him gently forward to close the distance as his lips sought the others. He had to stretch to his full height to meet Alec's bent, but it only served to turn him on more as their lips moved together. What started as a gentle kiss quickly deepened, the Shadowhunter returning the emotion in full as one of his hands locked onto the back of the warlocks neck, the other sliding down his body and settled on his hip. Alec's grip tightened, the fingertips digging into his flesh as their hips ground together. Magnus moaned softly into the kiss as he lost himself in the moment, the world around them fading away.

"I need you, Magnus." Alec growled, his tone firm, desperate. They were words he'd only ever hoped to hear from the young and nubile Alec. "Are you sure you want this? Your family, your-" But he didn't get to finish. Alec stepped forward, forcing Magnus against the wall behind him, **hard** in way of response. Clearly, he didn't care. Lowering his face they were connected once more, passion and lust pouring into the kiss as he felt his heart get lost in the mix. Alec's body was harder than he could possibly imagine, covering the entirety of his own. It was a rock and a hard place the warlock was glad to be stuck between. The thrill of where they were standing combined with the reality that what he'd dreamed of for what seemed like so long were beginning to prove to much for the older man. His length hardened against his own jeans as his arousal kicked in, threatening to swallow him whole. Magnus wanted to push him back, wanted to express that this was more to him than a sexual exploit, a rendezvous in the dark. He needed Alec to know how he felt, needed to know that the courtship was gearing towards something, moving towards _him_ but he couldn't do it, couldn't face the idea of breaking the connection they had in that moment. He'd tell him later...

Clicking his fingers as their lips remained intertwined, a portal opened behind the pair. The warlock waved his fingers, moving it forward less the movement startles Alec and before he knew it, the brick wall was replaced with the one in his bedroom. The studio apartment now the backdrop to their scene...


End file.
